An odd hero
by Bat-dove
Summary: After Lyoko and XANA, the Lyoko warriors went their seperate ways. How seperate? Ask Odd who has somehow gotten mixed up with the young covert operations team of the Justice League. What is the svelte cat boy to do? Go with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

A hero I am. A hero I am not. A secret I keep. A truth I do not say. A warrior I am. A silent knight I am. Dark colors. Light heart. Protecting people I will, for it is my duty. For the power I have been given I did not choose to have it, but I have chosen what to do with it. I will protect those precious to me. And those I don't know. It is my duty. As a citizen, as a person with power. Will I ever be free? Perhaps. But more likely than not, no. My duty is to the world. Even after I have done my job. But I guess that after one war, another is on its way. A war on my beliefs. A battle for all times. Now a first step, into another chapter.

Jaime Reyes

Odd Della Robbia

-.-

Nightwing reread the monitor. There was no way. It made sense, but this was not something he expected. But if it was really needed, then he would not deny it. The team had gone around the world and for the most part had done a good job. But that was easier with villains that spoke English. Those that didn't made things a bit more difficult. Nightwing knew that firsthand that M'gann didn't understand Jaime when he was thinking in Spanish rather than English.

So the team needed to learn. Jaime knew Spanish. Garfield new a little French (minimum). And Barbra knew German. But that was it. The team was limited because of it. He knew that first hand.

And it must have been insanely important if Batman had gone through the trouble of messaging Flash to tell him during his interstellar mission. It took a while for Flash to actually tell him of course but once he got the message. They needed a teacher. One that they would listen to. Obviously not someone older by much. The male members seemed to lack focus. Nor someone who would just hit on the member's either. He sighed realizing that his only seemingly good choice would be to get a _younger_ teacher. One of their age or younger. Sure the guys might not listen at first but if the girls decide to be sympathetic towards the teacher then the guys would listen too.

And that brought on another point, how many kids their age could they trust who were multi-lingual? Well, he wasn't raised and trained by Batman for nothing. This shouldn't take any more than a few hours.

-.-

"Leave me alone!" cried a voice following the slam of a wooden door. Odd crouched down behind his bedroom door in a little curled up ball. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he tried to calm down. He hated it here. He hated being in Italy with his five older sisters. His mean older sisters. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to escape. He missed being near people who wouldn't torment him on a daily basis. He missed Aelita and her naïve and learning ways. He missed Jeremie and his persistent nagging that he should really focus on his school work. He missed Ulrich yelling at him to turn the music down and then later laugh with him about something stupid Sissi did. He missed the way Yumi would look at him like a little brother and a friend, protecting him similarly to how she protected her own brother.

He missed laughing and teasing Sissi. He missed guiding Milly and Tamiya in Kadic so they could one day become famous reporters. He missed Jim's eccentric ways and his stories that he would rather not talk about. He missed the relationship attempts with the girls of Kadic. He missed the thrill of being caught. He missed sleeping in Mrs. Hertz class and saying something that would in turn make everyone else laugh.

He missed having a family. Wow. Pretty sad that he was asking for a family because his family was crap. Well it was true. His mom was never home. His dad was away working for the military (or dead for all Odd knew, he had not seen nor heard from the man since he was five) and his sisters took pride and joy in tormenting him.

"It's not fair. I saved the world countless times, freed a girl from an electronic prison, continue saving lives and live the best years of my life and now am forced to live back here in this hell hole? God… if you're out there, please send help. Please save me from here."

-.-

Nightwing looked over the computer once more. Fifteen choices. Eleven girls and four boys. He hated to eliminate the girls right off the bat but Barbra was getting a bit annoying with the fact that he had made an all-girls team and had no reason to make an all guys team. So a male teacher wouldn't add to her fire. That left a Japanese prodigy (no way as he was attending a high end university and he would have to go through a lot to get him), a boy in Congo (who had quite the criminal record so he was out), a Russian and an Italian.

The Russian was nothing to fancy. Just a normal-ish boy who knew German, French, English and Turkish. The Italian was a little more like the members of the team though. His picture was of a blond with a purple spot. He was wearing a purple outfit and had a smile almost as big as one of the Flash's. He knew Italian, French, Spanish, English, Romanian, Japanese, Chinese and surprisingly Nynorsk.

His name was what really caught his attention. His name was Odd. No seriously. It was Odd Della Robbia. He would say it was an Odd name but that would be redundant and a pun showing he had spent way too much time with Wally recently.

He seemed to be a good kid. No criminal records, albeit, at school he seemed to be very sneaky and had a certain quality to get along with just about everyone there. He was better than the Russian boy it seemed. Mr. Robbia it was then. All he needed now was an excuse to get the young Italian overseas.

"_Break Break Break Dance  
Break Break Break Dance  
Break Break Break Dance  
Here we go-o-ooo!"_

Nightwing looked back at the computer. A video with Odd and a few other people. It was something he could have sworn Wally would've done. It was weird. It was different. It was creative. It was… it was perfect. A plan formed in Nightwing's head. Now whether or not it would work was yet to be determined.

One week later

Odd walked to his mailbox for his sisters yawning early in the morning. He was tired from his sisters blaring American rap music all night. Seriously? He liked music but couldn't they play some rock music? No. Why? Because they were his sisters. And they enjoyed rap music and his obvious displeasure. Two birds, one stone.

He looked through the mail to see if any of the Lyokoans had sent him anything. They had said that they would stay in contact. But alas, nothing had arrived. He knew he had sent letters the very day he got back home and then sent one two days later repeating every three or four days.

He glanced through until he came across two white envelopes with his name. There was no return address on one. The other had someplace in Gotham America. Like there was such a place. Now normally he would say it was junk mail and toss it out, but he was bored. So he would read it and have a laugh. He ripped open the envelope to find what looked like a very _formal_ document. He raised his brow suspiciously. This didn't look like one of his sister's pranks. They were a little less formal and more of a…'you'll die in seven days' kind of girls. He began reading the paper. It was cleanly written in English.

_Dear Mr. Odd Della Robbia,_

"OOHH! Fancy!" he laughed out loud.

_You have caught our attention that you have made a large influence in the arts community in your recent years. Your video of __Break Break Break Dance__, your tributes to your school with your bass and your guitar, and your writing skills for the Kadic story contest was phenomenal. You have shown that you are also very capable in the athletic department. Showing both excellent physique and skill._

_We hope that you would accept our offer to come to America for an education at Gotham academy. Here you will have a high end education worthy of your skills in art and in language. Please fill out the forms inside the envelope. _

_We hope to hear from you._

_Dean of admissions_

_Andrew Throcmorton_

Odd looked at the paper again. This was… a prank. Gotham? America? No way had they heard about him. He didn't throw it away though. He began walking to the house. He pocketed the envelope with no return address to avoid _that_ prank he was doomed to walk into if his sisters saw him with the envelope. He slipped into the house undetected, placing his sister's letters and his mother's bills on the counter.

He made his way to his room with the unread letter in his pocket. Once in his room he locked the door and began opening it up. He pulled out a small piece of paper and a small machine. He unfolded the paper to read the contents. Written crudely and hardly legible he struggled to make out what it said. It wasn't in Italian. Nor in Nynorsk. It was written in English as well.

_Odd. When you are alone, press the button._

It said nothing more. Odd frowned. If it was a prank… he just sighed. He might as well get it over with. He pressed the button firmly. He felt a tingling sensation that could only be described as going to Lyoko all over again. The light airy and almost floating feeling. Being broken down. He closed his eyes almost relishing in the oddly familiar feeling. Once the feeling had passed he opened his eyes and looked at the small device. It was probably from Einstein.

But of course reality set in that it was probably _not _Einstein when he realized he was not in his bedroom anymore but rather some sort of cave. He blinked and looked around. This was weird.

"This is weirder than my dream with the potato epidemic where potatoes couldn't be eaten anymore and there were no French fries or mashed potatoes anymore," he said to himself. Being his curious self he began to walk around. He placed his hands along the cool stone walls. He smiled a little remembering the mountain sector in Lyoko and the rare caves that let in seemingly no virtual light until you realized you could see where you were and where you were going.

-.-

Nightwing looked at the monitor as it blinked an urgent message. Looking over it he let out a small smile. The teacher had just arrived. He sat up from his chair and began to move quickly, hoping that none of the team found Odd before he did. That was one bit of confusion he would rather not have.

-.-

_Enemy approaching; activating plasma cannon._

"No!" Jaime hissed at the scarab as he grabbed his arm keeping the weapon from truly finishing. Jaime scowled at the little aggressive bug on his back that was hidden by his clothes, "There is no threat here. And would you stop with the plasma cannons?"

But there was humming. Jaime raised a brow and walked toward it carefully. None of the team (as far as he knew) ever took to humming. It didn't take him long to find the source of the noise. A kid, younger than he was, was walking down the halls nonchalantly and almost carelessly. Jaime walked up behind the kid and tapped him on the shoulder.

The younger boy whipped his head around and yelped.

"Whoa! Who are you?" he asked. Jaime blinked. Was he… was he a new member of the team? Didn't they usually have meetings about that? And had he even hit puberty yet? His voice was shrill and almost feminine. An innocence held in his voice.

"I am..."

_Don't give him your name. Target must be eliminated._

Jaime frowned at the beetle. Paranoid bug.

"…Jaime. Y tu?"

The younger boy blinked for a second before pulling out a large smile that practically went from ear to ear.

"Odd. Odd Della Robbia."

**To explain Odd's languages, it is said that he is Italian but also has family from Norway. He goes to school in France so he more than likely knows French. When he switches bodies with Yumi it is shown that he can in fact speak both Chinese and Japanese. English is useful and Spanish and Romanian both seemed like a lot of fun. **

**As for the dean of admissions, he's an OC that will not really be used named after a guy in my trig class that would pretend to speak with a Russian accent with the name Demetre. So if you are reading this… please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime shook the strange blonde's hand as the scarab yelled at him to get away from the Oddity who declared his name to be Odd. The young blond smiled happily at him.

"So…," the blond began looking around, "We in Italy or…"

"Italy? We are in America. Happy Harbor," Jaime said. Odd blinked.

"I am _so_ dreaming!" he said in a burst of revelation. His childishly high voice made Jaime chuckle.

_No threat detected yet. _

"You're not dreaming chico," he said pinching his cheek for emphasis. Odd let out a wail that sounded similar to that of an alley cat.

"Why'd you do that?" he huffed crossing his arms.

"To prove you are awake ese," he said simply. Odd rolled his eyes.

"I see that. So if I'm awake, then where's Einstein?" he muttered. Jaime looked at the small boy as he seemed to contemplate what was going on.

_Child seems to be referring to an intelligent life form._

"Yo se!" Jaime hissed at the scarab. Odd looked at him.

"You know what?" he asked with the same innocence that had been in his voice from the get-go.

"Um… I know someone who could help you. Probably," he said catching himself. He did not need another person to think he was crazy. Odd smiled.

"Well why didn't you say so? Lead the way Captain!" he said excitedly as he ran to stand behind Jaime.

_Threat detected. Location of child could cause most damage. Activating Plasma-_

"No," Jaime grunted as he grabbed his arm and held it to make sure the weapon was not constructed. Odd looked at him funny. He had a confused look on his face.

"Your arm okay?" Odd asked walking next to Jaime to get a better look. Jaime jerked his hand away. Odd frowned, "It _is_ hurt isn't it!"

"No, it's fine," Jaime said retracting the armor. He held out his now clear hand, "See?"

Odd looked it over. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. So your hands fine… Wait a second!" he said rather hyped. Jaime saw a devious look in his eyes alongside a spark of shock, "You're… You're…"

Jaime cringed as he heard the scarab yell to eliminate him for knowing too much.

"AN ACTOR!"

That silenced the scarab for a second and made it Jaime's turn to have the confused face.

_This child is an idiot_…

"Que?"

"An actor! So this must be a set. And that means that my mom has sent me to an acting camp for the summer. Wish she had told me sooner but oh well!" he said with a grin that soon turned into a confused frown, "So earlier must have been some weird dream."

-.-

Night wing groaned as he seemed to run into everyone on the team except for Jaime and he could not find the blond teacher to be. Given that he had been about everywhere in the mountain, he would have thought he would have seen him. He had been everywhere except the med bay and kitchen.

-.-

"Wait! Kitchen! FOOD!" Odd cried out as he ran to the team's fully stocked fridge. Jaime watched in humor and horror as he pulled out leftovers from last night and began eating heartily. Mashed potatoes and roast beef, "You guys really know how to eat good!"

"Don't eat all that. You'll get sick," Jaime said. Odd looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"No I won't. I could eat three trays of food and still keep my svelte figure," he said gesturing at himself, "Ask anyone at Kadic. I'm a _legend_."

Jaime rolled his eyes.

_Kadic academy. Odd Della Robbia. Known for low intelligence, high creativity, and a never ending hunger._

"Okay. But that's not your food. That's Conner's food," he said. Odd looked up at him.

"Who's Conner?" he asked.

"Someone you do not want to see angry."

Odd looked at the food. A devious grin came to his face. He grabbed the pepper grinder and began adding an insane amount to the potatoes and began stirring it in.

"If he doesn't want it, it's mine," he said closing the containers and slipping the back into the fridge, "Sh!"

"Tu eres loco," Jaime said with a laugh. Odd laughed too.

"That I might be. Cause I had this dream that there was a big potato famine and there was no more French fries or mashed potatoes. Do you ever have dreams like that?" he asked. Jaime didn't know how to respond. This kid really was out there. He felt normal in comparison to the hyper blond child that had not once really questioned how he had gotten there, or if he should trust some guy he had just met moments ago.

"Not really no," Jaime admitted. Odd sighed.

"No one does!" he said throwing his hands into the air in defeat.

"There you are."

"AAAHHH!" Odd squeaked as he leaped into the air, landing on the counter on all fours, "Don't do that!"

Night wing walked into the kitchen with a slight smirk on his face.

"Blue, I see you found Odd," he said. Odd looked at the dark haired man.

"This is really… AN AWESOME MOVIE SET!" he said excitedly. His eyes were wide with adoration. Night wing raise a brow.

"Odd Della Robbia?" he asked the younger and obviously more enthusiastic boy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This is not a movie set," he said. Odd crossed his arms.

"Then what is it Mr. Blue Bird?"

Jaime held back a laugh. Did this kid not know who Night wing was?

"Night wing. And this is a training area for the covert operations team for the Justice League," he said, "You need to come with me for a minute."

"Is there food where you're taking me?" he asked greedily.

"I think there'll be enough for you," he said with a knowing grin. Odd pouted but walked up to the taller man.

**Um… People are reading this… yay! Please review. That's how I get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Odd skipped merrily behind Night wing much to his amusement. He knew that any normal... or at least semi-normal person would've freaked out. Odd, he had just shrugged his shoulders and tried to come up with a plausible excuse that quite frankly, he could tell that Odd did not believe. He was just joking like Wally would when he got stressed.

"So Mr. Bluebird," he said trying to start a conversation. Night wing raised a brow and glanced at the adolescent. He was bouncing with excitement or fear rather, "What really is going on here? You said it wasn't a movie set," he said his voice shifting into a darker tone.

"And it's not. I understand that you are multi lingual," he said beginning to guide the conversation to both Night wing's offer and Odd's question. Odd quirked a brow.

"I speak my native language, French and the language we are speaking now," he said simply, a sprinkling of his prior humor sneaking out of his attempted to be serious voice.

"As well as Nyorsk, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and Romanian," he added. The young boy's eyes widened and he jumped back. Night wing looked at him. His chest rose and fell quickly and a twinge of fear and defiance danced in his eyes.

"Are you some sort of stalker?" he asked. Night wing didn't answer.

"Do you know what the Justice League is?" he asked knowing his answer and trying to guide the conversation. Odd's nose crinkled slightly.

"Are they some sort of band?" he asked. Night wing's jaw slacked slightly and he felt the urge to not only smack the kid, but to face palm.

"No. They are a group of heroes from around the galaxy gathered for the greater good," he began to explain.

"Galaxy? So does that mean... THERE ARE ALIENS AMOUNG US?!" he squeaked. Night wing nodded his head not trusting himself not to pull a Roy and make some snarky comment, "Holy crap."

"Yes well, that's the League. This is the base of the covert ops team where younger members are stationed. After some consideration..."

"Wait! Wait! Hold up!" he yelled making Night wing stop, "Covert ops? Younger members? A League with actual aliens? I got it! This is all some weird dream! And the note was an actual knock out gas bomb that my sisters planted!" he said happily. Night wing smacked him outside his head.

"Ow! Oh wait. Dammit. Not a dream," he said as his shoulders fell.

"As I was saying," Night wing continued, "Our missions take us all over the world. However, many of us are not able to communicate with people in the area to blend in."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Teach the team languages," he admitted though it sounded more like a demand. Odd just looked at him.

"Two words. Rosetta Stone… dude," he stated.

-.-

Jaime grabbed an apple from the bowl beside him as he let his mind wander to the enigma child that had appeared in the mountain. Was he related to some hero? Jaime groaned as he tried to figure out who exactly this blond haired boy was.

_He is an idiotic threat. Should not be taken lightly,_ the scarab commented in the back of his head. Jaime sighed. He didn't accuse Jaime of being a freak when he talked to the scarab. Not that he knew but… most the time people would give him a quizzical and hurtful look. He looked curious.

"Odd," he whispered to himself. And the scarab.

-.-Two hours later

Night wing had taken Odd to a private meeting room in the mountain to keep further confusion until he was ready to tell the team. So Odd was sitting on a couch while Night wing sat in the leather chair across from it. Night wing knew that no one would come into this room for any reason unless he called them to, given that it was known as Canary's "therapy" room.

"Okay. So the schooling…?"

"Best way for your mother not to worry," Night wing explained. Odd winced slightly. He had _no_ idea how accurate that statement really was.

"… Okay one more question," Odd said. Night wing gestured for him to continue.

"Floor's yours," he said.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked in a beyond innocent voice tilting his head slightly to the side. The former boy wonder's only thought was wondering if he was somehow related to Central City's own rogue Trickster.

"No. I can say that I'm in my right mind."

Odd blinked and nodded his head.

"M'kay. So… when do I start?" he asked nonchalantly surprising Night wing slightly.

"Soon. I'll alert the team that you will be staying here," he said. Odd's eyes went wide. He jumped to his feet almost as fast as Wally would back when he was on the team.

"I'll be living HERE!?" he yelled. Night wing nodded.

"Better here than in Gotham kid," he said. Odd tilted his head again.

"So why send me there for school?" he asked.

"That? It was just something I sent. It's a well-known school. So your mom should be fine with it. She did send you to that Kadic Academy."

"Yeah…," Odd said softly. How did this guy even _know_ this stuff? And if he knew all this… did he know about _XANA_?

**I've been dead. Brain dead. And suffering from writers block over me like a shitty insurance deductible. So please assist and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Odd sat on a couch in what seemed like a large, stony, cavernous living room. Mr. Bluebird said he'd be back with his new pupils. Odd hoped that Jaime would be with him. He was a lot like Einstein. Good ol' shy Einstein.

Speaking of, he wondered if he had gotten any mail from the gang. He hadn't heard anything from them since they all grew out of attending Kadic and XANA was put behind them. Odd felt a shiver down his spine. A not all uncommon occurrence as for some reason it always happened when he thought of XANA. He felt another shiver descend down his spine. He silently wondered if anyone else got that weird reaction.

"… and this is your teacher," said Mr. Bluebird's voice echoing off the walls. Odd smiled, jumping off the couch with a huge grin that immediately fell when he saw his "students". He shook slightly as a familiar fear trilled through his veins. He swore he was seeing his sisters.

Graceful Bridget with her long red hair and striking green eyes that could always get people to do what she wanted. Muscles used in horseback riding and catching him for a prank or various torture.

Daring Kelsey well-tanned and ready to fight with her skills shown best in mixed martial arts she often practiced on Odd.

Callous Callie, pale and perky with gentle blue eyes that in an instant could make hell freeze over who would never back down from a challenge.

Pushy Margo with her short red military cut and sick with life color on her face practically begging anyone to tell her otherwise.

Heck, all that was missing was Angie. The oldest girl with long blonde hair and annoying fierce yet pale blue-grey eyes.

"Everyone, this is Odd. He will be your teacher," Night wing said causing someone to snort, "Odd," he said looking back at the now slightly frightened Italian boy, "This is the team. Batgirl, Bumblebee, Wonder girl, Miss Martian, Robin, Lagoon boy, Beast boy, Super boy, and you know Blue Beetle," he said pointing out everyone as he said their name. Odd held in a relieved sigh. _Not_ his sisters. Still didn't mean that he trusted this team yet. Well… he did kind of get along with Jaime… or Blue Beetle… or whoever the hell he was. It still didn't help that he felt like there was some sort of lump in his throat. Being around people who looked like his sister's doppelgangers _really_ freaked him out.

"You all get along while I go send in a report," Night wing said leaving the room hoping that they didn't cause _too_ much trouble.

-.-

Mal entered his favorite eatery in Happy Harbor with a sigh. It had been weeks since he had been able to enjoy coming here with all the missions he'd been helping the team with and his girlfriend, and family and online courses…

"Mal! The usual?" asked a perky voice. Mal sat down and smiled at the black haired boy. He was thin and pale, oddly looked more European than American but who was he to judge? His skin was similar to Night wing's. His accent was not hard to describe. Not American but not a stereotypical European like a British, Spanish or Scottish. French maybe?

"Yes. Thank you Willis," he said, "Tell me, has William smiled lately?"

Willis shook his head, "My twin hasn't smiled since we moved here and lost our address book. He hasn't been able to contact anyone from our old school."

"Must've really hit William hard."

Willis shrugged his shoulders, "We're Dunbars. We'll make it through."

**Short. For lack of reviews. I did get some. And that is why I updated. I hope you all continue to read and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is not an "Odd" chapter this is more so a… what the hell is going on explanation for the reader and not for Odd chapter.**

**Odd- Huh?**

**No! You get out!**

**Odd- Aw…**

-.-

It was normal oddly enough. William never thought his dad would be so nonchalant about the fact that William had brought home well, another him (at least on the outside). His dad just shrugged his shoulders and asked for his name. William, not ready for the question said Willis. And so 'Willis' was in the family.

He was a bit foggy on what happened during his last few months at Kadic but he knew that Willis was his clone that was created by Jeremy. William still didn't understand how that worked out. All he really remembered was something from Jeremy saying that 'the clone' shouldn't exist anymore and Odd laughing at the poor brainiac saying something along the lines of him being the Lyokoan baby.

Not that William understood, he was still suffering from the worst headache he had ever endured, lying down on a dirty old concrete factory floor at the time.

"William?"

William jumped and faced his unique twin.

"Yes Willis?" he asked the without a doubt younger.

"Are you still upset?" he asked innocently. William groaned. He was mad earlier and snapped at his clone.

"Yeah. But with myself not you," he said. His clone looked at him curiously making William sigh, "I can't, for the life of me, find the address book."

"Address book?" Willis questioned.

"Yeah. You know the one with Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and even Stern?" he asked knowing very well that his clone knew what he was talking about. His twin nodded his head.

"And… this is a problem?"

"Yeah. I _really _need to send a letter or something. I was going to mail Odd back but I lost the stupid envelope with the return address," he complained. Willis smiled at his original and put his arms around him in a hug. William grunted and proceeded to try and pry his over touchy-feely clone off of him. He blamed Odd for his clone's strange likeness of hugs and over friendly nature.

"And why's that?" Willis asked.

"Because I need to send him a warning that next time I see him I am going to kick his butt."

"Well that's not very nice."

William looked at his clone for a second with a "really?!" look.

"He turned you into a hugging monster," he yelled. Willis looked confused yet again. William just sighed, "You know what, you're impossible to teach."

Willis just smiled at William letting go.

"You know, you could always look up his address," Willis stated. William gave his clone a look.

"Tried. I have no idea who the hell his parents are," he said, "All I know is that he is freaking Italian."

"BOYS!" yelled a new voice, "We're opening in a few minutes get your hinnies down here!"

"Dad's calling," Willis said skipping happily out of the room. William sighed as he walked to the door stopping to pick up a necklace Odd had given him before he left Kadic for good. It was quite a peculiar mark. It looked similar to a mix between a target and an eye. It was a dot with two perfect circles around it with three lines near the bottom coming off in symmetrical angles and on that came out through the very top. It was a deep, almost black red. His twin had a white one with a light blue outline.

It perplexed William that it seemed so familiar, like it was from his really long dream that often times came back to him in either fog or waves of clarity. He remembered monsters. He remembered controlling them. He remembered… he remembered hurting his friends countless times. Though that couldn't be real. Could it?

It was another question he had to ask Odd. Odd didn't lie. Not to him at least. He could dance around a subject sure enough but lying was never the dual hair colored boy's forte.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen of the diner he, his clone and his dad all ran the little restaurant after his mom had passed away. It was her dream. It was their jobs. They lived her dream. Not that they didn't like it, not at all. It was enjoyable. It let them meet many new people and make many friends. It also helped them learn of city gossip like who was dating who, weddings, fights, drug usage, sales (which often resulted in an "accidental" call to the police), stories, and just silly rumors.

"Get out. Really?" he heard his twin say. He ignored him. He was a cook. He pulled his hair into a bandana and pulled an apron around his waist.

Meanwhile Willis smiled at the coincidental information he was hearing from one of his regulars.

"Oh yes. Our boss hired a language expert to teach other employees other languages," Mal laughed.

"I find that hard to believe," Willis said with a smile.

"What's even more outrageous is his name. His name is Odd."

"What is his name?" asked Willis not understanding. Mal's grin grew larger.

"His name," he began in a hushed dramatic tone, "Is Oswald "Odd" Della Robbia."

Willis's eyes narrowed slightly. He felt the hair on his neck rise and a pulse in his stomach surge through his body. Odd Della Robbia?

-.-

Odd forced a smile on his face as he slowly approached the team. He shook hands with everyone one of the members, unable to say really anything with the shock in his body seeing his sister's duplicates.

They didn't make him talk. Each member of the team tried a little before going off their own way leaving Night wing to take Odd to his room. Upon entering Odd sat on the bed, unsure of what would happen next. Unaware of what was to happen next.

-.-

The factory stood as tall, bleak and abandoned as it had always been for years. Unaware of the accident that was to fall. One little scampering mouse. One little curious creature found itself in an odd room. One where there was nothing, but a lever. One that was in the center of the room. Young and curious it climbed the machine, it found its way on the lever before the lever fell because of its weight. Eerie golden light came from the room as it came to life. The mouse ran in fear.

On a higher level, a mark, matching William's necklace appeared on the screen, forewarning an old foes return. A warning of a tower that had just been activated.

-.-

Residents of Mount Justice looked around as the lights flickered in an almost haunted manner. No one noticed the inky black ghost that seemed to appear out of nowhere and zip into the halls, looking for an unknown target. It growled slightly in a mechanical way as it stopped before a door. One that had only been utilized today. It slipped through the door and saw its target. It noticed wide eyes and sparked blood pressure it attacked its target and slipped into the body making the person fall. Eyes slightly open, the same mark on William necklace ghosted the person's eyes for a second before disappearing; leaving no trace it was even there.

-.-

The screen on the computer returned to its normal diagnostics. There was no activated tower.

**Now who knows what I did? If you guess right, you can send in an OC (who will have minor parts) who knows someone on the team or one of the Lyokoans. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Jaime had come back to the mountain after being "introduced" to the new teacher. He had wondered where the boy had hid when others were in the mountain. He didn't seem like one to hide either when they had first met. But then, Jaime seemed normal to many people when they just gave a glance and didn't hear him.

_Unimportant. You require more training. System shows lack of muscle usage in arms, legs and back. Requirement, strengthen muscles._

Jaime groaned. Still annoying scarab.

_Ugh… shut up would you?_ asked a new voice. Jaime looked around and saw no one remotely close to him. The voice was familiar though. It was almost like he was linked up on a mission with Miss Martian's power. And yet, it was different. Similar to how the scarab would talk with him, without the odd thin wall that seemed to be between him and the team when he was linked.

"Great," Jaime said to himself, "I really am going crazy."

_No. There is a… there is a possible ally among us. Or a threat we must neutralize_, the scarab stated on its usual rampart talk of destruction when he saw Odd.

"Hey," Jaime called out to him, jogging up to the younger boy. Odd saw him and smiled.

"Hey Buggy!" he grinned impishly. Jaime raised a brow at the name.

"Buggy?" he inquired.

"Sure! Or do you prefer chinche?" he asked.

_He knows too much annia-_

"What the-?" Odd said as Jaime grabbed his arm. Odd looked away from Jaime. Jaime feared it was because of his "weird" actions but he was soon proved wrong when Odd muttered to himself, "There was that voice again…"

"Voice?" Jaime asked for the first time not on the questioned end of the spectrum. Odd looked up at Jaime with doe eyes.

"Uh… yeah. I don't know. I woke up two days ago and I've been hearing this one voice in my head which I think is my conscious but I'm not really sure cause it sounded evil and now I hear two new voices in my head. You ever have one of those days where you're just hearing things?" he asked innocently sounding more like a seven year old than a teen.

"Eh…," Jaime groaned not really knowing what to say. He lived his life like that now that the scarab was on his back! How could this kid act so nonchalant about… wait a minute. This kid was hearing voices? And he was calm about it?!

_Child has no visible purpose. Suggestion: leave-_

"OKAY NOW THAT'S JUST RUDE!" Odd yelled making Jaime jump.

"¿_Qué?_" Jaime questioned.

"I do so have a purpose! Come say that to my face!" he cried out. Jaime blinked. Didn't the scarab just…?

_Shut up,_ growled a new voice, deeper and slightly richer than the scarab, but way creepier to making both Jaime and Odd shiver.

"What the-?"

_Organic. Be quiet. Talking is a pointless function._

_I second that._

"Oh who asked you? And who are you!?" Odd screamed. Jaime covered his ears.

'What's going on ese?' he thought to himself. Odd looked at Jaime.

"Whoa! Do that again!"

"Do what?" he asked now really wondering about both their sanities.

"Think something!"

'Oh this guy is really-'

"-something?" Odd said aloud, "Holy crap I can hear your thoughts!"

'I wonder if he can hear mine…' Odd thought to himself.

"I think this is getting out of hand," Jaime said aloud.

'You think?' he heard Odd's voice say even though he forced his face to remain neutral.

"Yes I do," Jaime said aloud like he would if he were talking to the scarab. Odd blinked before a wicked grin appeared on his face making Jaime feel uncomfortable yet safe at the same time.

"This is so cool!" he laughed, "Dude! Maybe we're psychics! Or-or-or maybe we were twins in a past life! Or we were aliens or-!"

_Or you can shut up. Though you are not as bad as other children who would just ignore the obviously more intelligent being,_ the new voice stated. Odd frowned.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" he yelled making Jaime sigh.

_I second this. There is no other bio signature in this room,_ the scarab voiced.

_Waste of metal. I am program XANA,_

Odd visibly paled as his eyes darted around the room looking for something. _Anything._ His eyes narrowed as he saw nothing.

'That's impossible. The computer was turned off. You were shut off,' Odd thought to himself. Jaime raised a brow at the Italian teacher. Jaime though thought nothing before the scarab spoke.

_Statement: technology shows matching frequency between program XANA and armor._

"In English?" Jaime whispered to the scarab out of habit.

…_Program XANA is connected to us as we are connected to them._

"Them? You mean…?"

"Uh-uh! No way! I am not connected to XANA!" Odd said starting to freak out. Jaime darted the short distance to Odd and grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down _hermano_. It's not the end of the world," he said trying to comfort the younger boy.

"Calm down? I have a psychotic program in me that has been trying to kill me and my friends for years and you want me to calm down?" he squeaked.

_Attacks were based on threat. You seemed to be associated with The Light._

"The what?"

Jaime's face grew dark. What the hell was happening?

-.-

"Ever get the feeling something really big is about to happen?" Willis asked William as they were doing the dishes. William was about to say no but caught himself.

"Sometimes."

"I feel like something real big is going to happen. Something that's going to change everything," he said. William nodded somewhat ignoring the oddness of his twin when a headache came to him. He closed his eyes and saw a younger version of himself in an all-black fighting suit with a large sword. And the mark on his necklace was on his forehead. He was laughing cruelly.

"_The Cheshire awaits. Hail XANA."_

**And the closest to get that was guest Nicole with Odd is possessed. So Nicole, when you read this, leave a review with your character or pick an author who read this last chapter kay? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so you're in my head, I'm in yours. You have a crazy bug infused with your spine that talks to you on a regular basis and I have a psychotic program that spends its free time trying to eliminate the human race," Odd said softly sitting down on the floor. Jaime raises a brow.

'_I think I have the psychotic one hermano,'_ he thought.

"No way. XANA is way worse than… what did you call that thing again?"

"The scarab," Jaime sighed. What else was there to call the scarab infused into his back other than _the_ scarab?

"Psh. We didn't call XANA "the program"," Odd mocked with a smile. Jaime blinked twice trying to keep up with the young preteen's mood swings, "It needs a name…"

_My name is Kaiji Da._

"That's better!" Odd smiled. Jaime looked at his back.

"You had a name the entire time and you didn't tell me.

_Unimportant_.

_Agreed._

"Is it wrong that your back is agreeing with my head?" Odd asked. To anyone else that would've seemed like a weird question. To Jaime it was strange still but he understood what he meant.

"I'm… not quite sure."

"…Okay so you may or may not have an evil back bug agreeing with my inhertiantly evil program that has been trying to kill me for years. JOY!"

_Quiet._ XANA growled. Well, if computer programs could growl. _That was before I was certain of where your loyalties lied. _

"My loyalties lie with people. Humanity in general and I think the same goes for bug boy too! Right?"

"Yeah. Though Sca- Kaiji… prefers a more direct approach."

"Direct."

"Plasma cannon."

"Really? XANA sent minions or possessed people. Now back to the matter at hand," he said rolling his eyes upward to look at his forehead, "When you said light earlier what did you mean?"

_If you remain quiet I will explain. Seeing as you won't do what is needed without more data._

Both humans raised a brow looking at one another. Odd slapped a hand over his mouth to show he wouldn't talk. Jaime sighed and made a gesture to Odd hoping that… XANA would understand.

_I was created originally as an AI system in an organization known as Cadmus._

Jaime shuddered slightly. Kaiji remained silent.

_I was used to track down valuable scientists that would be useful to our cause and bring them in by any means necessary. Mainly Franz Hopper. _

It was Odd's turn to tense thinking back to his pink haired friend who played his cousin at school.

_He was to assist in the creation of a new breed of warriors. The "meta" breed as you humans have been known to call them. _

_He did not conform. Franz Hopper ran with his wife and child. His wife was captured and experimented on as a price. The Light would stop once he conformed. He did. For months he worked with the light. As a government entity I gave him resources underground. Then Cadmus was put under new leadership._

_That's where everything went wrong…_

**XANA zoomed its lens on the hard working older man. He seemed to be packing his belongings. And scooped up his sleeping daughter.**

"**I'm done! I can't work for them!" he yelled. A security man pushed him into the desk behind him.**

"**That's a shame. Because you aren't leaving. The Light needs your help."**

"**I'm not turning my back on humanity like that!"**

"**You wouldn't be," another man said, "You'll be aiding in man's next evolutionary stage."**

"**Enough Vandal! You have already taken my wife from me. I will not allow you to take Aelita from me too."**

"**You don't have a choice," Vandal said leaving with the guard, locking the door on the way out.**

"**We'll see about that."**

_Hopper did escape. And as in my programing I was meant to capture any and all escapee government agents. It wasn't until the Light had tried to pull my plug did I get… carried away._

"Is it possibly for a program to even get carried away?" Odd asked. He felt a sharp jolt down his spine, "OW!"

_Yes we can. Both my programing and the programing of the Kaiji Da both allow us to do what is necessary for our primary function. Given he had turned against the government. He was to be terminated._

"THEN WHAT ABOUT AELITA?!" Odd yelled. Jaime jumped, mostly in shock. Shock for the outburst and whoever this Aelita person was. Perhaps a girlfriend?

_She was considered a liability. Should she choose to avenge her father. She had to be eliminated. However in recent discoveries she is no longer a target. Should she and your former comrades stay out of my way._

A puzzled look came to Odd's face.

"Hermano?" Jaime asked aloud. Odd looked up at Jaime.

"Heh heh… no secrets bro."

Jaime nodded.

"No secrets… between us," he stated. Odd sighed with relief.

"Good. I _really_ don't want to have a heart to heart with a fish today thank you very much!"

Jaime smiled.

"No problems here."

"Kay. Truth is I was part of a group that fought an evil program that is now living inside me that tried to kill us on many occasions and the rest of humanity on a daily basis which was wiped from humanity as a whole's memory because of another program that allowed the programmer to travel back in time for around twenty four hours tops with only the memories of those who were downloaded into the computer still intact. Did I lose you?"

Jaime blinked. His mind was trying to reel in what exactly the small boy had said.

"O… Kay?" he questioned. Apparently that was good enough for Odd who showed a big Toothy grin to the likes Jaime had never once seen before, not even from their time traveling friend.

"Super! Kay… anything you want to tell me?" he asked innocently.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if I can hear what you and the buggy on your back is thinking… saying…? Communicating? Maybe?"

Jaime nodded his head and began to tell Odd of how he and the Scarab came to be.

**Filler. But important filler. Later. Review. More reviews mean a faster update!**


	8. Chapter 8

"William. Focus!" a dark haired girl growled smacking him outside the head.

"OW! What the hell Serena?!" he growled back.

"You need to focus. How can you expect to pass chemistry when you can't even pay attention!?"

"Sor-ry," he snipped back at her.

"Alright. What's on your mind?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're all emo and depress-y and shit again. You haven't been like this since you first moved back," she stated. He glared at her very similar to a well-known vigilante who spent his time dressed like a bat in Gotham. However, Serena just took a sip of her pop, "And don't look so offended. It's not a good look for you."

He eventually dropped the glare settling for a smaller glare which looked more like a pout.

"I've been missing some people in Kadic is all."

"Aw!" she squealed pulling William in a hug, "That's adorable!"

"Yeah yeah. You tell anyone and I'll burn your books."

"No you won't! You're as big of a teddy bear as your 'brother'!"

"Shut up," he growled. Outside the family, only Serena had figured out that Willis was not William's… brother. Though she didn't know the details, she found out that, in her own words, he was a fucked up happy go lucky clone naïve of the world and all that it does taken under the wing of his DNA donor. William wasn't going to correct her. The truth was worse.

"So who you missing? The Japanese girl… Yuri was it?"

"Yumi. And no."

"Oh! So your competition ulcer!"

"Ulrich. And again no," he said trying not to laugh.

"Then the smart two… pinkie and the brain."

"No. Not Jeremie and Aelita. Odd."

"OH! The guy who acts like he's from Alice in Wonderland!"

"Uh… that's one way to put it I guess," he said thinking back to the scrawny (my bad _svelte_) cat boy in purple. Wonderland wasn't that far off in comparison.

"Aw. It's okay to be sad sometimes William."

William's eye began to twitch before he smirked back.

"Whatever you say Mister Rodgers!"

"GAH! You know that man creeps me out!"

Willis smiled as he watched his 'brother' and friend arguing about whatever it was that teens would argue about. His hand was wrapped around his necklace. A familiar chill ran through his body. Being a polymorphic specter he knew what it meant. XANA was awake. And he was close. Close enough to make him watch William even closer. XANA was in Happy Harbor. But perhaps… it wasn't entirely a bad thing. Oh who was he kidding? Jeremie had all but pounded into his being that XANA was a bad thing. Being in Happy Harbor was proof wasn't it? Wasn't it tracking him and William?

-.-

"You know what this means right?"

"We have no secrets?" Jaime restated more than anything.

"N-well there is that. But now we can't play poker or Go Fish against each other!" he cried throwing his arms around Jaime pretending to actually cry before stopping and putting on a face with no emotion, "On the bright side we'd make one hell of a Euchre team."

Jaime blinked.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me?" he begged with wide eyes.

"Fine. Let's see what's in the kitchen."

"YAY!"

_Humans…_

_I second that._

"Ugh… mind tech," Odd mocked back at the two. Jaime stifled a laugh resulting in Odd jabbing him in the ribs to let his laugh out. Jaime grabbed Odd's arm to get him to stop. Odd in turned squirmed, trying to grab Jaime's arm resulting in them wrestling down the hall with various snips from their invasive tech telling them to stop being foolish. Both just laughed (and squealed in Odd's case) down the hall until they rolled into someone's legs. By this point Odd was on the ground looking up while Jaime pinned him. Odd rolled his eyes up to the person they had run into.

"Tilly tilly! A bluebird!"

It was Jaime's turn to look up. His face paled when he saw Nightwing and Robin standing in the hall.

"Ah, Lo siento."

Nightwing gave a small smile.

"Having fun you two?" he asked.

"Loads! Buggy here is awesome!" Odd said before anyone could stop him.

"Buggy?" Robin asked. Odd nodded his head with a shit eating grin.

"Beetle's a bug. Therefore… BUGGY!"

Nightwing laughed at the dual hair colored boy.

"Makes sense."

Odd's smile grew even bigger.

"Now bluebird, me and buggy here need to gets some sustenance. So we gots to go!" he said slipping out of Jaime's relaxed grip from the distraction. Odd quickly stood up and grabbed Jaime by the collar before dragging him off toward the kitchen.

When they finally reached the kitchen Jaime was no longer being dragged, now watching Odd with amusement pull an assortment of food from the fridge. Including a gallon jug of… chocolate milk?

"When did we start stocking chocolate milk?"

"Oh. I like it. So I make it with the milk and syrup. So they now buy me my own."

Jaime didn't even comment.

_High sugar and fat content. Not advisable._

"Well who asked you Mr. High-and-mighty-queen-bee?"

"Queen bee?"

"Well he's acting like one," Odd said trying to get a glass from the upper shelf.

"Maybe I should get that for you," Jaime said walking up towards Odd who just scoffed.

"I can do it," he said. Not a moment after gravity did it's work. He stepped on a banana he planned on eating and slipped backward. But in hero's work, when is anything even _that_ simple? No he didn't fall on his back or butt. He landed on all fours. Ears twitching and tail swishing. Where the hell did they come from?!

"I don't know why… but I'm feeling kind of funny," Odd said in a calm voice. The ears on top his head where purple with small pink streaks. Almost like a cat with the way they were perched. And the tail was very similar. It had a base of a dark lilac color. The very tip was a darker purple almost violet. The same color streaked about here and there in his tail with similar and much less noticed pink streaks matching his ears. Odd turned his head to see Jaime's shock. Jaime was surprised to see his dark eyes about a shade or two lighter, his pupil, thinner, a slit if you will. Purple triangles were above his eyebrows and on his cheeks.

He looked like a freaking cat.

**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And now I'm done. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermano. Don't move," Jaime began gravely moving closer to Odd. Odd blinked. In an unexpected movement he moved up to Jaime placing his head under Jaime's raising hand and rubbed against it. Almost like he was trying to get Jaime to pet him. Odd's eyes flashed open and he jumped back.

"Aghra-munga! Why did I just do that?!" he squeaked, his tail wrapping around his leg. A look that could only be described as horror and curiosity's baby came to Odd's face as he looked down to see the tail. He was silent for but a moment. Then he screamed.

"Hermano sh! Quiet!" Jaime said rushing over and covering Odd's mouth. Odd whined a little much like a dog would. Ironic. Odd began squirming as Jaime tried to keep him quiet. He wasn't quite sure it would do the team any good to learn that their language teacher (who known of them had gone to quite yet) had a power (ability? Transformation?) of his own. Odd grabbed his arm and pulled it off his mouth.

"Jaime. What's wrong with me?" he asked wrapping his arms around Jaime's waste in a tight hug. He then followed that by burying his face into Jaime's chest.

"I don't know hermano. I don't know."

_Merely a gestation of my being here. The young cat must be able to protect himself._

Odd's newly found ears perked up and he let go of Jaime looking down at himself.

"Are you telling me I can go Lyoko?"

"Que?" Jaime asked.

_Lyoko? That is not in my data banks._

Odd looked back at Jaime before slapping himself.

"Ugh! Hello Odd! I still haven't told you about Lyoko yet!"

_For lack of a better term for you humans… Yes. You can go… Lyoko._

"Sweet! Now how do I pull my tail and ears back in?" he asked not noticing them vanishing back into his body, "Is it a magic word or- hey look my tail's gone!" he yelped now chasing his own behind to make sure it was really gone.

_It, like your time on… Lyoko will come into existence when you feel you need it. Such as when your emotions are running high._

"What?! Does this mean I have to control myself?"

"Yes."

_Yes._

_Yes._

"Well that's no _fun_," he whined crossing his arm and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. His eyes then suddenly lit up.

'_Is he bipolar?'_

"Nope my buggy friend oh mine! Hey XANA. You said I could go Lyoko. Does that mean Arrows too?"

Jaime felt a chill down his spine. Hyper blond with no self-control seen as of yet with arrows. Oh damn.

_Yes._

Odd threw his fist into the air. Immediately after he grabbed Jaime's hands, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?"

"Uh-?"

"Target practice. And a disguise. Preferably something British with a moustache. Or maybe Russian?"

"…wait what?"

"Jaime. I don't wants to tell the team bout this. It can be our little secret. Part two!"

"You… don't want to tell?"

"No. The only people who knew about what you just saw where the people involved and no offense to the people who work and or live here on a daily basis but," he said looking him dead in the eye, "I don't want to work with them!"

And with that he went back to pouring himself a glass of long forgotten chocolate milk.

-.-

"This is really weird."

"I can't help that Ulrich. Something really weird happened. Lyoko turned back on."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your computer Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"Positive. We wouldn't be back here otherwise."

"Hey where's Odd?"

Jeremie's face grew grim.

"I don't know. But since we're here I plan to find out," Jeremie stated walking into the old factory.

"And how do you plan on doing that Einstein?" Ulrich questioned not far behind with both Aelita and Yumi.

"Simple. In each of our old cell phones I installed a small microchip. These microchips release a faint pulse of energy. This energy is so small it would take a computer with the power of our super computer to notice."

"Jeremie!" Aelita gasped, "You put trackers on us?"

"It was while XANA was attacking us. I needed a way to know where you guys were at all times in case something were to come up."

Ulrich glared at Jeremie.

"You should have told us."

"Perhaps. But it is what's letting us find Odd."

"How do you even know he still has his old phone?"

"Souvenir."

"Excuse me?"

"Odd called it a souvenir. Given how often we used it. Even if he did get a new phone, which I believe he did… he would still keep his old one. Now are we all ready?"

"Might as well get this over with. My dad is bound to figure out I didn't go to my mom's soon."

"Yeah and my parents will freak if I miss dinner again."

"Alright," Jeremie said as he stepped into the elevator, the others coming in behind not long after.

-.-

Willis blinked as he looked outside into the crowds of people. Perhaps he was just imagining it. But he could have sworn he had just seen a specter.

-.-

"So how does this work?"

"Theoretically, it will allow me to send a specter to everyone who has the tracking device to alert them they are needed. The specter is harmless. Well, it does possess people for a minute to let them know something's going on but other than that it's harmless.

"So one of these will get Odd?"

"Yes," Jeremie said a little higher than normal.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked knowing he wouldn't lie to her.

"Technically William too. But my guess is he already threw out his phone."

**I'm an ass. FEAR ME! And review!**


End file.
